Songs Of The Heart
by ToastyBlanket
Summary: All she felt was heartbreak. She would move on eventually, but it would be a long and hard road.
1. Chapter 1

When the world comes crashing to the ground, you're left to pick up the pieces. But sometimes, those pieces are sharp and cut you. They cause you to bleed, even cry. But that was the essence of life, that was what life was all about. Not living to reproduce,  
/it was living and teaching those who follow in your footsteps to lead a better life. At least, that's what she thinks. The dark hands of life grasp at you, tearing you apart, bitby bit. And homestly, you can't stop it. Emotions hurt. But they hurt  
/even more when they're torn apart and ruined infront of your very eyes. Those eyes that remained glassy and clouded for years, lost, with no semblance of purchase. Life was cruel and unfair, she had learned that at a young age. Alone, it seemed. Yes,  
/she had friends, but all of said friends couldn't begin to fathom what true pain felt like. And so, as blood pooled below her, tears of pain and happiness slid down her cheeks and dripped onto the hard ground below, she remembered. Her true pain and  
heartbreak,

and how it all felt. Young girls should never have to undergo such vigorous training, should never have to feel pain the way she at the same time, she was glad. Glad to leave this cold, unforgiving world and glad to hopefullyfind somewhere  
/that she could finally be at peace. Somewhere she could finally be happy. Just as she was leaving the physical world; happyand alone.


	2. Lost

Screaming, crying, that was all shecould hear. She was sick of all these people screaming, sick of all the noise. She was tired of all those people talking about her, commenting on how she was filthy, a half-breed, an accident. So as they all whispered  
about her, no longer for those same reasons, she didn't care. Theynow whisperedabout her mother, her two brothers. How they had all perished in a house fire. Accidental and during the dark, silent hours of the twilight. No longer could she  
hear their laughter, their stupid jokes. Her brother's teasing and her mother's chiding. She would give anything to have them back. She was a battle-hardened, unforgiving woman, yes. But she had never built up walls around her family. They were the onlypeople  
she had ever felt safe with. They were her home, her everything. And now she was lost. Lost and in need of a home, a family, someone to love. Any human heat, bodily contact would do her wonders. Yet, she didn't receive any. It easily wasn't her saddest  
moment, and yet, it caused more tears to fall from her now glassy and half-dead eyes, landing on the carpet of grass and flowers.

"Maybe, one day, my tears will bring happiness to whoever finds this place..."

She sunk back into her memory, smiling at one of her favourite moments of her life. It was idiotic and silly, but it would be a wonderful last parting gift right now as she slipped away from the world, alone with nobody to care.

"Alone... And... With nobody to care for, or care for me? I've let youdown, haven't I, Mother. Not like it's the last time, either..."


	3. Thoughts

Contemplating onall of your mistakes is something that should be done in old age. When you have grandchildren and have spent days on end caring for them,dotingon them. Well, she would never get to see her child grow up and she would never  
see her grandchildren. Never get to spoil the poor things rotten. Yet, even as the blood flowed onto the grass, turning the once vibrant green a murky brown, she couldn't help but worry about him. Her son, the aftermath of a few lonely nights spent with  
a heartless Uchiha. She missed him. Even if it sounded crazy, sheknew that her son would grow up without knowing his father, his mother dead. She silently thanked whoever was looking down on her. Before the mission, she had left a letter in the  
house, a will of sorts. She knew it would be a dangerous mission. Even more dangerous alone, but she had no one to go with. Her team was dead. Nothing to do about it. Her own brothers, burned to nothing but ashes that danced in the breeze, littering her  
hair and clothes with littleblack spots whose scent would never go away. She remembered tears, though few and far between, rolling down her cheeks. Losing herself had never been easier. Even when everything she had ever known had been ripped away  
from her, when the news had been broken to her. 'You aren't my _real_ sister, anyway. You're nothing but a **filthy, halfbreed accident**.' True as it was, it hadstung even more than anything anyone hadever said to her. In that  
moment, she thought about all that she had ever done to the world, all she had ever done wrong. She had been intimate with a man who was in a relationship, she had hardly shown any emotion after the three most important people in her life had died, she  
had expected more of a relationship that was never going anywhere. The list went on. She had her share of good things, too. Just not as many as the bad things. She laid there, missing him. She didn't know why, but, still, laying there, in a pool of her  
own blood, she missed Sasuke. But she would never get to hold him in her arms again.


End file.
